1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indexing feed mechanisms which are used for cutting machines such as horizontal bandsaw machines to indexing feed or index materials to be cut into the cutting position thereof to automatically cut lengths of materials into pieces of predetermined uniform length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cutting machines such as horizontal bandsaw machines, the indexing feed mechanism has been so constructed that a vise usually called a stationary vise and fixedly mounted just behind the cutting plane of the cutting tool grips and holds the material to be cut during the cutting operation and another vise usually referred to as an indexing vise and movably mounted behind the stationary vise is reciprocated to feed or index the material to be cut into the cutting zone through the stationary vise. The length of the pieces cut from the material is determined by the distance the material is pushed out beyond the cutting plane by the indexing vise. Accordingly, in order to cut the material into pieces of a desired length, the stroke or distance the indexing vise advances with the material held thereby must be adjusted. Usually, suitable stopper means provided with limit switches are employed to limit the stroke of the indexing vise, and usually the stopper means for defining the limit of the forward or feeding travel of the indexing vise is fixed and the stopper means for limiting the rearward travel of the same is adjustably mounted for the adjustment of the stroke of the indexing vise.
Heretofore, in order to adjust the position of the stopper means for the rearward limit of the indexing vise, an elongated scale means has been provided in parallel with the travel way of the indexing vise which is located behind and apart from the front of the machine where the machine is designed to be operated, and the adjustment of the stopper means has been done by setting a pointer to the scale.
Accordingly, when operating the machine provided with the conventional indexing means, the operator has to go to the back of the machine away from his operating position each time when it is desired to change or determine the length of the pieces cut from the material. Also, it is very troublesome to adjust the pointer to the fine graduation of the scale.